Erro imperdoável
by Dressa-san
Summary: Allen comete um erro e tem certeza que Linali nunca iria perdoá-lo. Oneshot. Allen/Linali. Finalmente fiz outra fanfic dos dois, mas continuo sem saber como fazer algo bom para colocar aqui. x.x'


Ressurgi das cinzas, finalmente uma fanfic para postar aqui...

Finalmente resolvi escrever uma fanfic Allen e Linali. Eu estava sentindo que devia fazer uma desde um tempo atrás. Certo, certo, _ganbatte_... Minha amiga me disse que a outra não ficou tão boa. Na verdade disse que o final foi ruim. _Sorry_...

Obs.: Em imagens japonesas oficiais está escrito Lenalee, no mangá oficial em inglês está escrito Linali e na nossa tradução brasileira do mangá é Rinali. Então digo que os três estão certos...(?)

**Disclaimer:** D.gray-man não me pertence, Hoshino-sama é dona de tudo. Viva Hoshino a rainha do mundo! (desmaia).

* * *

**Erro imperdoável**

Haviam se passado dez dias, dez longos dias e nada que ele fizesse o ajudava a se sentir melhor. Ele estava evitando todos, evitando os cientistas, evitando os outros exorcistas, evitando ela. Se tivesse chegado antes, se ele tivesse derrotado aqueles akumas rapidamente nada disso estaria acontecendo, uma das pessoas mais gentis que ele conhecia, um de seus grandes amigos, a pessoa mais importante para Linali não estaria morta.

Komui não estaria morto.

- Por favor, eu gostaria de cinco dangos – disse Allen quase inaudivelmente tentando não importunar a presença de um dos melhores amigos de Komui. Ele tinha que comer algo... Se não pudesse comer não poderia se sustentar como um exorcista.

Jerry prepara a comida para Allen em poucos minutos e a entrega para ele sem dizer nada. Allen sabia que o olhar que tinha por trás daqueles escuros óculos de sol o culpava por não ter salvo Komui.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Allen educadamente pegando sua comida e seguindo para seu lugar que agora era sempre uma mesa vazia que ninguém se atrevia a chegar perto. Senta-se e come devagar sua sobremesa preferida que agora não tinha mais gosto de nada... Ele não tinha mais fome... Tinha que comer apenas para sobreviver.

A vida era vazia sem ela.

Levanta-se calmamente e desce para os salões de treinamento, não podia cometer outro erro. Por mais que não tivesse vontade de treinar, ele iria. Iria ficar mais forte, mais forte do que nunca havia sido para que mais ninguém morresse em seus braços, ninguém que pudesse causar dor a alguém que significava muito para ele.

- Allen, você quer um parceiro para treinar melhor? – perguntou Lavi sem o entusiasmo de sempre. Pelo menos Lavi não o culpava pelo que havia acontecido, mas também não sorria mais para ele...

- Eu posso treinar sozinho, obrigado – disse Allen calmamente.

- Não se culpe por algo que você não fez – disse Lavi na tentativa de fazer Allen sorrir, mas o sorriso não aparecia, de modo algum – Se você precisar de mim, estarei na biblioteca...

Ele se afasta, desaparece, Allen estava sozinho novamente. Não ligaria se ela estivesse ali.

- Linali... – disse ele apoiando suas costas em uma parede, escondendo seu rosto com suas duas mãos, lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto, molhando sua roupa aos poucos. Ele sabia que muitas pessoas passaram por ali, e nenhuma delas estava preocupada com o choro dele, conseguira até ouvir uma delas dizendo "Ainda bem que está chorando, quer dizer que tem noção do erro que cometeu...".

Ninguém estava por perto para ajudá-lo... A única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo, nunca o perdoaria. Todos achavam que Allen havia colocado sua vida como um valor maior do que a segurança de Komui. Era mentira! Ele jamais faria isso! Ele só... Havia cometido... Um erro.

- Allen-kun – ele ouviu Linali dizer, levantou sua cabeça devagar, mas quem estava ali era apenas Miranda. Ele jurava que a voz era de Linali, ouvia a voz dela em todos os lugares.

- Me desculpe, Miranda... – disse Allen abraçando seus joelhos novamente e escondendo seu rosto entre os braços.

- Allen, a culpa não é sua, foi um acidente, entenda isso! – disse Miranda.

- Miranda... Eu... Quando Lulubell atacou, eu poderia ter pulado na frente e evitado o ataque, só que... Eu estava longe. Minhas pernas tremiam, eu vi com clareza que aquilo ia acontecer, por isso não consegui me mover, de medo... – disse Allen.

Miranda se agacha ao lado dele e coloca uma mão sobre o ombro de Allen e dá um sorriso calmo. Allen não entendia como ela podia sorrir...

- Allen, a Linali-san não irá te culpar se você disser isso a ela, eu tenho certeza que ela não te culpa por nada, ela só está muito triste para falar com qualquer um.

- Foi o irmão dela quem... – disse Allen com olhos opacos, infelizes.

- Se isso puder te ajudar, eu sinto a mesma coisa quando vejo morrer todas as pessoas que estão sobre o poder do meu relógio – disse Miranda calmamente – A culpa é minha por eles morrerem, da minha falta de poder.

- A culpa não é sua! Você só pode voltar temporariamente no tempo, quanto a eu-.

- Apenas não posso deixar de sentir medo por mais forte que eu seja... – completou Miranda com um sorriso – Você é um ser humano, como todos os outros, não pode fazer tudo, salvar a todos, não pode deixar todos felizes. Se tentar tudo isso a única coisa que terá e frustração e desesperança. Quando algo ocorrer, a culpa não é sua, uma morte... Uma pessoa querida que se vai é algo que dói para qualquer um, Linali está sofrendo assim como você está. Não acha pior se você não for falar com ela, dizer que se preocupa? Se você não fizer isso, ela terá perdido não só uma pessoa especial, mas sim duas.

- Miranda-san... – disse Allen dando um sorriso meigo.

- Nem todas as pessoas te culpam pelo que aconteceu, e são essas as pessoas que estão preocupadas com você – disse ela tirando um lenço de seu bolso e enxugando as lágrimas de Allen – Você vai falar com ela?

- Eu... – disse Allen com um pouco de dúvida, mas pensa mais uma vez e confirma o que iria fazer – Eu vou.

- Esse é o Allen-kun que eu conheço – disse Miranda sorrindo, se levantando e estendendo uma mão a qual usa para ajudar Allen a se levantar.

- Então, boa sorte – disse Miranda sorrindo – Agora eu vou voltar para a biblioteca que preciso ajudar Lavi com algumas coisas.

- Tudo bem, muito obrigado – disse Allen acenando e quando Miranda vira o corredor ele cai de novo sentado no chão – _Como eu vou fazer isso?_ – pensou ele depressivamente. Linali devia gostar de algo, algo que ele pudesse fazer para ela, algo que ela ficasse feliz por que ele havia feito para ela.

- Já sei! – disse Allen se levantando empolgadamente e quando começa a correr para de novo de repente e se lembra de algo muito importante para que pudesse concluir o que precisava... Ele não sabia fazer bolos de chocolate.

- Droga, o que eu posso fazer para a Linali? – choramingou ele começando a bater a cabeça na parede.

- Allen-kun, você está bem? – perguntou a voz de Linali mais uma vez. Allen sabia que era Miranda mais uma vez fazendo ele confundir as vozes.

- Sim, estou Miranda... – disse Allen sem desviar seus olhos da parede que estava manchada com o sangue que escorria de sua testa agora machucada...

- Miranda? – perguntou a garota. Allen gela, olha para o lado e vê Linali parada em frente a ele.

- Eu... Queria falar com você – disse Linali com um olhar triste.

- E-eu p-p-p-p-por c-c-c-co-co-coin-cidência t-t-t-am-tam-b-bém – gaguejou Allen. Olhando melhor para ela ele percebe que seus curtos cabelos estavam mais desarrumados do que o normal, seu rosto estava inchado de tanto chorar e seus olhos estavam vermelhos ainda inundados de lágrimas.

- Allen-kun... Você acha que a culpa por tudo que está acontecendo é minha? – perguntou Linali começando a chorando.

- Nunca! Linali! Se existe culpa em alguma pessoa, ela é minha! – disse Allen desesperado.

- Não... Você sempre... Sempre salva todos. Você enxerga os akumas e sempre os destrói antes que alguém se machuque, você luta como se a sua vida dependesse daquilo, você é a pessoa mais admirável que poderia existir.

- Não eu não sou! Você é. Você sempre se preocupa com todos, é amada por todos. Você é a única pessoa que eu jamais poderia colocar a culpa porque algo aconteceu. Eu estava acordado quando o Komui foi atacado, EU estava lá. Você estava ocupada lutando com outros akumas, não podia ter chego na sala antes para salvar seu irmão!

- Então por quê? Porque está me evitando? – perguntou Linali com o olhar de alguém que havia tido seu coração quebrado, arrancado para fora. Um olhar de muita tristeza e dor...

- Porque eu achava que você jamais iria me perdoar por não conseguir tê-lo protegido.

- Eu jamais te culparia – disse Linali com um sorriso meio falso e meio sincero. Allen não sabia em qual parte do sorriso ele se encaixava. Não sabia o que fazer...

- Linali, existe algo que eu possa fazer para, hm... Te ajudar? – perguntou Allen.

Linali abaixa a cabeça, pensa um pouco. Seu rosto estava um pouco corado, só que Allen era muito distraído para perceber algo assim.

- Pode me abraçar? – perguntou ela timidamente erguendo sua cabeça e olhando-o nos olhos.

- P-posso – disse Allen assustado, mas antes que se aproximasse dela, Linali já havia abraçado ele mais forte do que ele já havia sentido alguém abraça-lo... Talvez Mana já tivesse o abraçado assim, mas não era igual. O sentimento era diferente, seu coração batia rápido e ele sentia que estava completo. Nada faltava em sua vida, ninguém parecia faltar em sua vida.

- Allen-kun, por um momento eu achei... Achei que tinha te perdido também – sussurrou Linali no ouvido dele.

- Quem achou isso fui eu... – disse Allen com alguns risos – Eu te amo.

- Obrigada... – disse Linali e Allen pisca algumas vezes se perguntando se quando uma pessoa diz "Eu te amo" a outra supostamente deva dizer "Obrigada". Isso era um tanto estranho e ele não conseguia entender muito bem.

- O que você disse? – gritou Linali empurrando Allen para longe e caindo no chão assustada – Allen-kun... E-eu estou delirando, né?

- Então você não estava escutando mesmo – disse Allen irritado.

- Me desculpe! Não conseguia computar, você não disse isso. Não, não, não! Allen-kun não poderia... – disse Linali desesperada.

- Te amar? – perguntou Allen emburrado por ela não acreditar.

- Ahn... É – disse Linali com uma risadinha idiota.

- Vou embora, você não me entende – disse Allen virando-se e começando a andar deixando-a para trás.

- Não Allen! Eu acredito, eu acredito! – disse Linali puxando o braço dele, e na hora que Allen vira seu rosto para olhá-la, Linali beija-o sem pensar duas outras vezes.

- Me desculpe, é que eu achava que era impossível que algo bom acontecesse na minha vida ultimamente – disse Linali com um sorriso após se separar dos lábios dele.

- Você... Gosta de mim? – perguntou Allen com cara de idiota, seu rosto inteiramente corado e sua mão direita sobre seus lábios.

- E já faz um tempo... – disse Linali rindo – Muito obrigada, se não fosse você, eu não estaria sorrindo agora.

- E-eu não sei o que dizer... – disse Allen sem jeito coçando atrás da cabeça.

- Então eu posso te beijar de novo – disse Linali com um sorriso alegre.

- Hein?! – disse Allen assustado conseguindo transformar seu rosto para a cor de alguma coisa muito vermelha que esta escritora está olhando na estante nesse exato momento.

- Eu só queria ver a sua reação – riu Linali.

- Hmpf... – resmungou Allen emburrando.

- Me prometa que nunca mais vai se afastar de mim porque acha que fez algo errado? – perguntou Linali levantando seu dedo mindinho como crianças quando fazem promessas.

- E você promete parar de achar que quando uma pessoa morre a culpa é sua? – brincou Allen.

- Allen-kun!

- Tudo bem, eu prometo! – disse Allen rindo e fechando a promessa com seu dedo mindinho e beijando novamente depois disso – E não se esqueça nunca que eu te amo. Isso também vale como uma promessa – riu ele com seu rosto ainda muito próximo do dela.

- Que promessa difícil... – riu Linali segurando a mão de Allen que também sorria.

Finalmente, os dois estavam juntos e essa era a maior alegria que eles sonhavam que acontecesse na vida deles. Mesmo em guerra, mesmo se machucando quase todos os dias, eles ainda tinham um ao outro e sonhavam em que isso nunca pudesse ser mudado.

**Fim.**

* * *

**Dressa:** Então, espero que essa fanfic esteja melhor... (chorando pela morte do Komui) Me perdoe Komui-san!

**Komui:** Como você ousa me matar e juntar a Linali com alguém? Eu sei que ela está feliz, mas... mas... Minha irmãzinhaaaaa! TT.TT

**Dressa:** Ta bom Komui, ta bom... Toma um biscoito do Yoshi (joga biscoitinho de coelho no chão).

**Komui:** Oba! Biscoito! (se senta no chão e começa a comer biscoito)

**Dressa:** Isso Komui, isso. Bom cãozinho! :) (fazendo carinho na cabeça).

**Linali:**_ E eu que achava que ele estava em um lugar melhor... (olhar distante)._

Eu ia fazer uma dedicatória de morte do Allen e da Linali para o Komui, só que não ficou muito legal quando li a história de novo. Estou feliz com a fanfic assim. Espero que gostem...

Review? .-. (elas me deixam feliz...).


End file.
